Elle comprendra
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. Nagase a passé une sale journée. Heureusement qu'Okura est là pour lui remonter le moral.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Elle comprendra

Source : Johnny's

Résumé : Okura va voir Nagase après une soirée avec les Kanjani

Note : J'ai pas forcément passé une super journée alors fallait l'améliorer… pas relu, désolé pour les fautes -_-''

Elle comprendra

La journée de Nagase Tomoya avait passablement mal commencé puisqu'il avait réussit à se brûler avec son café mais au fil de heures, ça avait été de pire en pire. Entre sa voiture qui tombait en panne au milieu du trajet alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes et cette satané journaliste qui lui posait des questions sur sa vie privé tout en le draguant, le Tokio était plus que sur les nerfs.

Alors quand il arriva en bas de son immeuble après être sorti d'un taxi qu'il avait attendu une demi-heure, Tomoya commença à déprimer en ce rendant compte que le digicode avait été changé. A tous les coups, le nouveau code était perdu au milieu des lettres qu'il ne rangeait jamais.

Soupirant fortement tout en sonnant chez le concierge, Nagase décida qu'une fois qu'il serait dans son appartement, il irait directement se coucher après avoir appelé son amant qu'il puisse lui remonter un peu le moral.

Après dix minutes d'attente dans le froid, le concierge arriva enfin pour lui ouvrir la porte parce qu'évidemment il ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte sans être sur de l'identité de la personne qui souhaitait entrer. C'était une bonne chose mais aujourd'hui, c'était la connerie de trop.

Montant ses six étages à pied puisque l'ascenseur était en panne, le Tokio s'énerva contre le trop grand nombre de marche que contenaient les escaliers. Quand ses clés se bloquèrent dans la serrure, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un coup de pied rageur dans la porte.

C'est alors qu'il allait se frapper la tête contre le montant de bois, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Surpris de tomber sur le visage souriant d'Okura Tadayoshi, Tomoya remit en marche son cerveau cherchant ce que son cadet pouvait bien faire là.

_ Pourquoi tu frappa la porte?

_ Ma clé ne voulait pas tourner.

_ Ah! Dure journée?

Entrant à la suite du Kanjani, le sempai soupira avant de s'écrouler sur son canapé à côté de son cadet qui reprenait sa partir de Wii. Tendant la main afin d'attraper un m'n'ms qui traînait sur la table tout en soupirant à nouveau.

Eteignant son jeu, Tadayoshi se rapprocha de son amant une moue légèrement boudeuse sur le visage.

_ C'était si horrible que ça ?

_ Pire… Pourquoi t'es là d'ailleurs ?

_ Je suis pas partie. J'étais en congé aujourd'hui.

_ Tant mieux.

Attirant Tacchon encore plus près de lui, Nagase déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser fatigué avant de plonger son visage dans le cou de son cadet.

_ Je sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé mais ça devait être vraiment moche.

_ J'aurais mieux fait de rester couché. J'aurais pu en profiter en plus.

_ Tu peux toujours.

_ Je sais bien que j'ai passé une sale journée mais pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi?

_ Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir fini la réserve de chocolat.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Nagase pendant qu'Okura s'installait à califourchon sur les genoux de son aîné.

Attrapant les hanches de son amant, Tomoya le rapprocha un peu plus de lui avant de l'embrasser.

_ Si tu continu à vider les réserves de chocolat de tout le monde tu va grossir.

_ J'ai de la marge encore, nan?

La moue boudeuse qui s'installa sur le visage de Tadayoshi fit rigoler le Tokio qui le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

_ Oui, t'a de la marge. Mais comme j'ai pas l'intention de faire les courses avant trois jours, pas de chocolat en attendant.

_ Tu rigoles là?

_ Pas du tout.

_ Finalement, pour moi aussi c'est une mauvaise journée.

De nouveau Tomoya ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Soulevant le Kanjani, Nagase l'emmena jusque dans la chambre, le déposant sur le lit s'installant au dessus de lui.

_ Et finalement ta journée n'est pas si mauvaise que ça.

_ Et le mieux, c'est quelle n'est pas encore finie.

_ Et comment comptes-tu la finir ?

Un sourire pervers apparu sur le visage du Tokio alors qu'il commençait à défaire les attaches du pantalon d'Okura.

_ Si seulement il restait du chocolat.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Des fois, t'es vraiment naïf. C'est adorable.

_ Je suis pas naïf !

Relevant le T-shirt de son cadet, le plus vieux glissa sa langue sur la peau fraîchement découverte faisant se contracter les abdos de son cadet. Pendant que ses mains s'occupaient d'enlever le bas de Tadayoshi, ses dents commencèrent à mordiller le nombril découvert.

_ Un peu quand même.

_ Expliques-moi, alors !

Un immense sourire coller au visage, Nagase laissa ses mains remonter le long des cuisses de Tacchon avant de les glisser sous le T-shirt déjà bien relevait pour l'enlever totalement.

_ Nase-chan !

Se redressant afin de pouvoir retirer son propre T-shirt, Tomoya ne quitta pas son sourire alors que le Kanjani croisait les bras sur son torse histoire de bien montrer qu'il boudait. Glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, Nagase laissa son regard parcourir le corps de son cadet. De ses magnifiques yeux chocolat à ses cuisses fermes en passant par son torse suffisamment musclé malgré les tonnes de sucrerie qu'il mangeait. Toujours en détaillant les moindre courbe du corps de son amant de ses yeux, le Tokio déboutonna son pantalon avant de s'en débarrasser.

_ Expliques-moi ou je m'en vais !

_ Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser partir au point où on en ai ?

Essayant de se redresser, Green fut bloqué dans son mouvement par les deux mains de son aîné qui se posèrent fermement sur ses épaules le plaquant contre le matelas. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, les lèvres de Tomoya attrapèrent les siennes. C'est seulement lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle que son amant accepta de les lâcher.

_ Si je suis pas consentent, c'est du viole.

_ Et il y a quelques années, ça aurait été du détournement de mineur. Mais c'est pas le cas.

Glissant sa main dans le boxer du plus jeune, Nagase ne pu s'empêcher de soupire un peu plus alors que son amant frissonnait sous sa caresse.

_ Tricheur.

_ C'est seulement de l'expérience.

Sans perdre son sourire, Tomoya se débarrassa d'une main experte du sous-vêtement gênant.

Ce fut au tour de Tacchon d'avoir un léger sourire pervers alors que ses mains se glissaient dans les cheveux de son aîné rapprochant son visage du sien.

_ Alors apprend-moi.

_ Aucune objection.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un nouveau baiser alors que les jambes d'Okura s'enroulaient autour de la taille de son amant.

_ Ton regard est tellement… Pervers juste maintenant que je me demande comment il pouvait être aussi innocent il n'y a pas deux secondes.

_ Je dois être victime d'un problème de multiple personnalité. Ou alors, c'est une carence en chocolat.

_ Comment tu peux dire des conneries à un moment comme celui-ci ?

_ Je sais pas. La carence en chocolat ou l'influence des Kanjani.

_ Je veux même pas savoir comment ça se passe entre Yokoyama et Yasuda.

Le regard de Tacchon se perdit vers le plafond alors qu'il imaginait la scène ou l'œil attendrie de son aîné avant qu'il ne le fasse revenir à lui d'un mouvement de bassin.

_ Ne pense pas à ça maintenant.

_ Alors fais quelque chose qui m'empêchera d'y penser.

Le regard lubrique de Tadayoshi ne laissait aucun doute sur le 'quelque chose' qu'il attendait. Retirant son sous-vêtement l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, Nagase regarda son amant tendre le bras pour attraper le lubrifiant planqué dans la table de chevet.

_ Je pensais pas que tu serais aussi impatient.

_ C'est la carence en chocolat.

Le rire de Tomoya résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il récupérait le tube avant de badigeonner ses doigts de gel.

_ Il y aurait-il un message caché dans cette répétition ?

_ Bonne question.

Introduisant un premier doigt à l'intérieur de son cadet, le Tokio le sentit se tendre sans pour autant qu'il ne perde son sourire.

_ Tu me connais assez bien pour savoir.

Laissant un autre de ses doigts rejoindre le premier, Nagase embrassa le Kanjani avant de lui sourire tendrement.

_ Je rachèterais du chocolat.

_ Avant longtemps ?

_ Demain.

_ Je t'aime.

Remplaçant ses doigts par son sexe, Tomoya commença à masturber son cadet l'aidant à oublier la douleur. L'une des mains d'Okura griffa le dos de son aîné alors que l'autre s'agrippait à ses cheveux rapprochant ainsi son visage du sien. Après un baiser passionné, Tadayoshi relâcha un peu la prise qu'il avait sur les mèches du Tokio.

_ Vas-y.

_ Avant, il y a une chose que je voudrais éclaircir.

_ Pas maintenant ! C'est pas le moment !

_ Je sais. Mais, tu m'a menacé de t'enfuir tout à l'heure alors je me venge.

Grognant devant l'inactivité de son amant, Tacchon se déhancha contre Nagase cherchant à le faire revenir au plus important. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du plus vieux avant qu'il ne bloque le bassin de son cadet de ses mains.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis 'je t'aime' seulement quand je te promet du chocolat ?

_ Parce que je t'aime encore plus avec du chocolat. Bouge !

Laissant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, Tomoya consentit à répondre aux exigences de son cadet. En plus, il n'était pas sûr de tenir encore longtemps. Faisant un premier mouvement de bassin, le Tokio relâcha les hanches de son cadet afin de glisser l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, les dégageant de devant son magnifique visage. Le second mouvement fut fait par Okura alors qu'il essayait de faire comprendre au plus vieux qu'il n'allait pas assez vite.

_ Yoshi ?

_ Hmmmm !

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi mais plus si tu bouge pas !

C'est avec un léger rire que Nagase repris son mouvement de bassin augmentant le rythme jusqu'à faire perdre la tête au Kanjani.

Laissant ses doigts s'enrouler dans les cheveux de son aîné, Tadayoshi essayait de s'accrocher à la réalité mais cette bouche qui dévorait son cou ne l'aidait absolument pas. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se perdait dans ses sensations sous le regard flou mais appréciateur du Tokio.

Augmentant encore le rythme de ses coups de rein, Tomoya replongea son visage dans le cou de son cadet essayant de ne pas trop y laisser de traces alors qu'il sentait le plaisir devenir de plus en plus fort. L'une main s'enroula autour du sexe d'Okura commençait un rapide mouvement de va et vient.

Après quelques mouvements de plus, Tacchon se libéra entre les doigts de son aîné qui ne tarda pas à le suivre.

S'écroulant à côté du corps encore tremblant de son cadet, Nagase essayait de reprendre une respiration correcte.

_ Nase-chan ?

Apparemment, Yoshi était plus endurant que lui.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

Fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de comprendre de quoi le Kanjani lui parlait, Tomoya se souvient de leur conversation sur le manque de chocolat dans la maison.

_ T'es trop jeune pour comprendre.

_ Me force pas à devenir méchant !

_ J'ai pensé très fort que si on avait eu du chocolat, j'aurais pu recourir ton corps avec pour le lécher.

Tournant le visage vers son cadet, le Tokio sourit alors qu'il voyait les yeux de son Yoshi se remplir d'étoile alors qu'il imaginait là scène.

_ On va demander à la voisin si elle en a ?

_ Et puis quoi encore ?

_ Je suis sûre que si on lui explique, elle comprendra.

Fin

Mon Nagase n'est qu'un faible et mon Tacchon qu'un gamin accro au chocolat -_-'' Je sais pas si ça plaît vraiment… Et puis, j'aime pas mes lemons (mais c'est sûrement parce que c'est moi qui les écrit). Pourquoi faut toujours que je les coupes avec du dialogue ? Enfin bon… C'est pas vraiment votre problème tout ça ^^ *Va se coucher*

*cacher sous la couette*

J'espère quand même que vous êtes pas trop déçue et merci de m'avoir lu (je vous aimeuh !)

Chibi


End file.
